


Mint Condition

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Petting, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: After ridding himself of Michael, Dean has been a little recluse. The reader decides to try and spend some time with him.





	Mint Condition

**Author's Note:**

> This episode just gave me a lot of Dean feels so I wrote a little diddy…

Multiple voices filtered up to you as you entered the bunker. It was something you still had not grown used to, having much enjoyed the solitude that the underground safe house had granted you and the Winchesters. Dean felt the same, that much was obvious. The boy had barely left his room since coming home after Michael. He wasn’t even taking hunts, which was surprising, as he usually went out of his way to be with you on a hunt. Always overprotective. But Dean was going through something, and you knew you had to just let him go through it. Besides, Sam was the pusher in this three way. No you, you just held him at night when he would sneak into your room. When the nightmares became too much for him.

It had become the normal for you guys, he had let you do the same after the Winchesters had invited you to stay at the bunker. While this place was safe from the physical monsters, it couldn’t keep away the ones that continued to torment you both at night. It was nothing more than that though, when the sun came up and you woke in the bed alone again, whether it was yours or his, you both went back to just hunters. Best friends.

“Hey Y/n.” Sam greeted you in the war room with a swift kiss on the cheek. “That for Dean?” He nodded at the pizza in your hands.

“Obviously.” You chuckled. “Just something to brighten his mood. He still in his room?”

“Obviously.” You shook your head at Sam’s mocking tone and headed down to Dean’s.

You land a swift knock on the wooden door before letting yourself in.

“Hey…” Dean begins his protest until he sees you stepping into the room. He returns his gaze to the tv, spread out across the bed on his stomach. His room is littered with various pop cans and junk food wrappers.

“Dean, this is so not you. You’ve got to clean this damn room.” You protest as you sweep a pile of junk off his bed and set the pizza down.

“Yeah I will.” His tone stays flat without looking at you.

“What is so engrossing?” You plop down next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his back and turning your attention to the tv.

“Halloween movie marathon.”

“Oh. Well I brought you pizza.” You offered. Dean reached for the box and pulls out a piece with a small thank you before turning back to the movie.

“And I took my shirt off…” you trail off in an attempt to break his concentration.

“No you didn’t.” He chuckles, still engrossed in the movie.

“Yeah well, I could have.” You mumble to yourself as you move into a comfortable position on his bed. A mountain of pillows is supporting you against his headboard as you settle in to watch the movie.

After about twenty minutes you still weren’t sure which Halloween movie was playing as you had only seen the first two. But you stay, not wanting to leave Dean. The least you could do is be here for him. And you stay, for like three movies, until you are well into some movie you had never seen much less heard of.

“You actually watching this?” Dean had shifted around to look at you as a commercial break interrupted the movie.

“Yeah?” You made a face.

“It’s just, most girls,” he got up and moved next to you on the bed. “Most girls I know don’t like scary movies”

“Yeah well real life is scarier than this.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles straining in his tight shirt. You swallowed hard, and readjusted your crossed legs.

It wasn’t fair. It was so not fair that this man sitting inches from you had not yet made a move. You guys had become intimate, without ever actually being intimate. How many times had you held his head to your chest as his tears gently rolled down his cheeks when the darkness had become too much for him at night? How many times did he do the same for you? But you were so scared to make the first move. You couldn’t handle the embarrassment of possible rejection. And Dean is a giant teddy bear that constantly gives his everything to those he loves or holds close, never expecting anything in return. He was the perfect man, despite being far from perfect, and you had fallen hard. But the idiot…

“Y/N?” His deep voice broke you from your thoughts. You turned to face him and Dean held out and arm for you to snuggle closer into him. You obliged, wanting the bask in his warmth.

“I know Y/N. Trust me I know.” He rubbed his hand up and down your arm. Before you could even understand, before you could stop it, a tear rolled down your cheek, threatening to break out into a sob.

“Hey, don’t do that please.” Dean begged turning his whole body to look at you. “I hate when you do that. I don’t ever want to make you cry.”

You sniffle out a small laugh, wetting your dry lips with your tongue. Dean’s eyes lock with yours, the intensity concerning. Dean cupped your face, his thumb brushing away the wetness there. His face so close to yours you could almost feel his breath coming from his parted lips. And like he read your mind, he leaned, in catching your lips with his. His hands kept your face steady as he opened his mouth against yours, his tongue dancing against your own. You moaned, overcome with everything that was Dean, the subtle scent of aftershave on his face and the twinge of pizza on his lips. Dean pulled away to quickly, a coldness left where his hand just was on your cheek.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, still dazed. “What? No don’t be sorry.” You swiftly moved to kiss again, taking control this time. And Dean let you. Your mouths moving together like you two had done this a hundred times. Your breathing was elevating, your chest rising and falling rapidly. Dean tugged you towards him, moving you to straddle his lap.

The months of pent up emotions swarmed over you both. It all felt unreal to you, like it was a good dream that was about to end. A shiver ran up your spine as Dean’s hands ran up your sides, underneath your tee, his hands stopping just shy of your bra. His lips move from yours to your throat, sucking on the tender flesh there.

“Dean,” the whimper falls from your mouth as you grind against him, his arousal evident between the two of you.

“Shit, I…” Dean begins as a light knock falls on his door. The two of you separate as if you were shocked. Dean ended up back at the foot of the bed, about as far as he could be from you. You try to control your breathing

“Yo,” Sam’s voice comes from the other side of the door. He opens it without waiting for a response. “Hey, uh what are you doing?” He looks between the two of you. You aren’t sure if he suspects anything because you refuse to look him in the eye, letting Dean do the talking.

“Horror movie marathon. Just made our way through the Halloween’s…oh wow” He trails off as he looks at his younger brother.

“What?” Dean rubs his cheek with the back of his hand staring at Sam. “Oh yeah I shaved.”

“It’s so smooth, it’s like a dolphins belly.”

“Yeah yeah.” Sam moves to sit down. You don’t hear much of what he says next, all you catch is he’s got a hunt for the two of them. You were too busy trying to get your heart rate to slow. Trying to understand what just happened. Your body still felt like it was on fire where Dean had touched you. And you are most certain your lips were probably a little swollen. You snapped to attention as Dean jumped off the bed.

“No no no, Panthro is mine.” He pointed to Sam, who just smiled and left the room, fully satisfied with bringing Dean out of this funk.

When he was gone Dean came back to the bed, leaning over you as he grabbed his phone.

“Oh, and this is so not over.” His lips came back quickly against yours with the same fever as before. It was over and he was gone before your mind had time to react. But Dean, Dean would be back, and you would have plenty of time to react then.


End file.
